Red and the Wolf
by Red16Rose
Summary: This is my version of Little red riding hood. Its about a little girl named Emili who used to live with a pack of strange wolves, bigger then normal wolves. They used to be thought of great protectors, until a group who turn and kill humans arrives rubbing the great wolfves name into the dirt. They try and fight for their land, but can they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

She quickly hid behind a tree covering her mouth so she wouldn't be heard. Her soft blonde curls framing her creamy face, making her crystal blue eyes pop. She peered around the tree not seeing anything. A sudden snap made her hide behind the tree again, a giggle escaping from her closed hand. There was a shuffling sound behind her making her freeze there. He crept behind some bushes watching her movements. He grinned as he crept towards her as she looked past the tree. He crept closer and closer feeling more devious by the second. He snuck up behind the small child. He made a low growl, hearing her squeak and turn around quickly. The child squealed in delight and hugged his canine face, nuzzling his forehead with her small rosy cheek. "You found me!" She giggled again and looked into his yellow eyes. He chuckled and nudged her with his snout forward but she shook her head. "Can I ride on your back?" She pleaded. He couldn't resist those innocent eyes and quickly gave in. He laid down so she could hop onto his muscular back. He stood up quickly, hearing her squeal in delight once again. He began walking threw the forest back to the large den he shared with multiple other wolves, him being the alpha wolf. The small child laid across his back, her eyes heavy with sleep. The alpha stopped short of the den and sniffed the air. To his sensitive hears and nose, he heard humans yelling and could smell smoke past all the other aromas in the forest. He growled lowly and began walking away from the den into a different direction. He shook his shoulders to try and wake the small child from her half slumber. When he felt her move and sit up he looked over his shoulder at her. In a growling voice he told her to hang on to his fur, which she did so, willingly. "Was going on?" She asked yawning but he didn't say anything, instead he started into a run threw the foliage making sure to keep close to the ground. Flames licked the ground and trees, making it spread quickly as it ate away everything in its path. As the humans from a close village, surrounded the wolves den with fire keeping in any occupants inside. The alpha looked back and growled before setting down the small child and rushing back towards the den. She watched him go, but something inside her told her he would be back for her. Even when the hunters found her standing amidst the flames and crumbling trees. Even when they grabbed her and she protested greatly and threw fits but to no avail. No one knew why she was out there or that she had stayed with a pack of wolves, ancient wolves to be exact. They took her to their well guarded village with high walls and spikes sticking outwards.

* * *

Emili walked threw the village, her red cloak barely skimming the ground. Her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders and swaying across her lower back. Her guardian had sent her to the bakers shop to obtain ingredients for bread before the cold completely set in. Emili didn't like the village. Or the people in it. They never thought she would remember, what had happened when she was very little. She didn't remember much of anything except a fire and the feeling of anger when she had ended up in a small home with three people, a couple with one daughter. She looked around as she walked inside and came out a few minutes later with two sacks of flour. Her mom always sent her on errands and let the other wander about and flirt with the village boys. And she always made her go to her, mothers place near the base of the mountain near their village.

Emili walked back to the small hut she shared and pushed open the wooden door walking inside the dim lit room. "I'm back!" She called out as she set the flour on a low wooden table. She listened for a second before shrugging, guessing they were out. So instead of staying inside, she quickly escaped outside. She flipped up her hood and slipped back outside, making her way towards the edge of the village. There was a tree sitting against the towering wall its branches had been cut so nothing could climb up and over if anything had a though to do so. This really want a problem for Emili. She had been doing the same thing for six years and walked out into the dark forest. She quickly climbed the tree and stared down at the spikes sticking out. It was very easy for her to climb down, so she hung her feet down and let go dropping onto one of the spikes and putting her hands onto the smooth wall to steady her. Emili looked down making sure there was nothing beneath her. She jumped down, bending her knees so she wouldn't hurt her knees. She smiled and took in a deep breath before letting out and began walking straight into the thick forest of golden- red and brown leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Emili walked threw the foliage stepping over uprooted roots and rocks. She quickly neared the spot where she always managed to stop at. Ahead laid the burned remains of a part of the forest, small plants already creeping back up from the blackened ground. She felt a pang of sadness shoot threw her chest but choose to keep moving, past the bones of animals caught up in the fire. She had asked her current mother about it but she had kept her mouth shut, not revealing anything. She walked to a large hole in the ground, noticing large bones with some smaller ones. Emili crouched down and touched them, and a sudden anger rose up in her. She knew it was the fault of the village, what happened here. It usually was.

The young wolf caught her scent before he even saw her. He crouched low, keeping his yellow eyes on her, watching her movements closely. He thought that the humans would have stayed away from this place. He watched as she knelt down by the remains of the pups and mothers that didn't escape that had gotten caught in the flames ten years before. He saw her body tense and watched as she stood back up her hands clenched into fists. He moved a bit closer towards her, trying to be silent.

Emili heard a faint rustling sound, making her look around. Her eyes passed over the wolf's hiding spot, before looking straight at him. He seemed to freeze on the spot, noticing her blue stare. He couldn't help but stare. He was sort of perplexed, from the lack of fear in her eyes, and more like an administration. He stepped back an inch, she turning to completely face him. "How many of you are there left? Is the Alpha still around?" She asked His ears perked up. Just exactly who was this girl? He wondered. Before he could do anything he heard the trampling feet of others making him duck down and race off in another direction. Emili sighed and looked at the approaching guards of the village. She stared at them coldly. "Miss! Why are you out here?! You should be in the safety of the walls of the village!" Said one of the Guards. "You think those precious walls will keep you safe? I'd rather sleep with a rabid bear then with people who don't even want me around." She responded standing there.

There was shouting and a big man made his way, her heart stopping as her adoptive father stood in front of her. "Young lady, you are going back, and there will be no objections, understood!?" He yelled grabbed her arm and pulled her along back towards the village. Emili looked back before she lost sight and saw nothing but the front of the guards following behind them. He pushed her roughly into the house and slamming the door. "What were you thinking!?" He asked her throwing his hands up in the air. Emilis' adoptive mother came in from the kitchen, her hands covered in white flour. "What's going on? What's all the yelling about?" She asked, her mouth turned down in a frown. He pointed at her, his face red with anger. "SHE went out into the forest! And she knows its forbidden!" He yelled. The woman's eyes widened and looked at Emili "You did what!?" She exclaimed. Emili rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "So what? There wasn't even anything out there to hurt me!" She retorted back. "There are dangerous creatures out there! Wolves and bears!" The woman replied. "Your brother was KILLED out there!" "He wasn't my brother!" Screamed Emili and then felt a hand hit her cheek hard making her head turn. "Don't you DARE ever say that again young lady!" Yelled the woman, her eyes brimmed with tears. Emili looked at her and glared before walking to the stairs and up to the room she shared with her sister.

* * *

She heard them talk in whispers, but she refused to look down at them or acknowledged her sister as she came up the stairs to the room to tell her dinner was done. Emilis mind kept wandering back to the brief meeting with the grey wolf in the forest. It perplexed her, really. The sound of thunder rumbling outside breaking her though into glass. She could here her sister laugh down below. She scowled before moving to the wall and slanted ceiling. She was very tempted to rip out some of the ceiling and crawl out and run away. But, they would have probably taken her tree down, so she couldn't get out again. Instead she made a small hole so she could peer out.

The sky was dark and lightning flashed across the sky followed by a loud boom. Emili stared down down at the ground then at the wall, just a few houses away from from theirs. Right when a flash of lightning lit up the sky, she spotted multiple figures jumping over the fence and into the village. Emilis eyes grew wide and she moved quickly to the ladder and down them quickly. Her adoptive parents looked at her with confusion and she pushed open the door, the rain hitting her hard as she raced into the street. She heard a faint shout behind her and her adoptive father came running out after her.


	3. Chapter 3

The wolves jumped easily from the wall into the street of the small town. Their eyes searching for any victims they could take. Their black fur, easily hiding them in the dark. The thunder surrounded them as they raced along the street. The leader heard a scream and barred his teeth in greed. He figured that the bloody humans would hear that and come to see what is going on. He ran to another street and saw a female run out of a house. He hunched his shoulders and was ready to pounce when he saw her turn her head to stare at him. He froze there for a second, noticing something different about her. He couldn't put his paw on it. But before he could do any more thinking, a bulky figure obscured his vision. He once again growled and jumped at the man.

Emili felt its presence before she saw it. The black hunched figure standing there looking at her. She swore that he stopped before her adoptive father moved into her view. She scowled and heard a growl. Her eyes widened as the sky lit up with light. "Behind you!" She screamed, but she could tell it was to late. She saw his eyes widen and then heard him below as sharp canines bit into his leg. Emili looked around and picked up a block of wet wood and chunked it at the wolf, hitting it in the eye making it yelp and let go.

Her sister stepped out of the house, curious at what was going on outside. Her mother quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside just as a large paw swiped at her, barely missing her. Her eyes went wide, and she screamed. Her mother tried to shut the door but was pushed back as two black wolves barged into the house, knocking the woman to the floor. The wolves chased after the sister, one latching its teeth into her ankle and pulling her down. She screamed louder and called for her mother to help her but she just sat there, eyes wide her body frozen in fear and shock. One bit down on her arm and pulled, followed by a loud pop as the arm got pulled out of place. The wolves bit and tore her flesh and clothes from her body, her screams echoing threw the house. Her throat was torn out, cutting off her screams as she gurgled and spat out blood. Blood spilled like muddy water down a stream, out of her deep wounds and torn throat. Her hands twitched and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the wolves continued to eat her flash.

Emili watched people run, and get tackled by black wolves and killed. Her eyes were widen, for once in fright. It reminded her of a dream she once had. There was blood. Lots of it and screams, but not the screams of humans. But of animals. There was a growl, one very close to her bringing her out of her daze. A large wolf stood a few feet from her. She didn't react in time. She felt the heavy pressure of its body knock down hers and the musky scent of rain and dog. Her eyes widen to find teeth almost getting a grip on her throat and she held it by its front legs up keeping its teeth away from her. It scratched her arms and clawed her legs with its hind legs. She cringed and yelled for help as it snapped at her again getting closer. There was the sound of something piercing its hide and the wolf went limp and fell on top of her. She panted her eyes wide and felt the body get pushed off of her.

Her adoptive father stood there before helping her up. "They are retreating." He told her looking at the running figures. Emili looked at the scratches on her arms and grimaced before looking at him. "You were bitten. You need to dress that wound." She replied not even caring about the wolves retreat. He merely waved her off. "You go inside-" he was suddenly interrupted by a scream, coming from i side their house. His hand went to his sword as he ran i to his house. He took in the scene his face going pale and eyes going wide. "K-krista.." he stumbled as he walked into the room, to kneel beside his daughters mangled, torn body, her eyes open wide. His wife had her head down, sobbing grossly, her hands covered in her daughters blood. Emili stood in the door, her hand covering her mouth. She had never liked her sister but, this..this was plain evil. There were shouts from outside and a strange man walked inside. He wore armour and his greying hair was pulled from his face. Everyone looked at him with interest, except the morning mother. The man walked in and up to Emili's father and stood there looking down at him. "I've heard rumours of, wolves here. Seems they are true." He looked at the people behind him with cautious eyes. "Who are you, exactly?" Emilis father stood up shakily. "Me? I kill beasts who are a danger to us humans. You can call me The Hunter, no use telling you lot my name" he responded holding his head up like he owned the place. "Has anyone been bitten by these, wolves?" He asked loudly enough for everyone else around him to hear. " A few have been." Said a random person standing by the door. "Then, round up anyone who has been bitten, and burn the dead." He ordered. "Now wait just a minute here!" Said Emilis father. "You have no right to order these good folks around like cattle!" He retorted, glaring at the man. The Hunter looked at him, eyes narrowed. "So you want the ones that WERE bitten, to infect the ones that haven't been bitten, is that it? I saw these wolves when they attacked, and they are the cause of the disease that makes you one of THEM. Monsters" he told him. "Now, if you will PLEASE gather everyone that has been bitten and put them in a secure place AND burn the dead, that would make all this easier for all of you" with that, he turned around and walked out of the house, everyone watching as he walked to the only Inn in town. Everyone began seeking out people who had been bitten and securing them into a large enough house and gathered the dead, along with Emilis sister. Her father had to hold back their mother as she screamed and threw a fit trying to take back her daughters corpse. Emili frowned, as she watched her father move around, trying very hard to hide the bite on his leg.


	4. Chapter 4

The wolves watched the village from the safety of the forest. They had seen dark figures jump over the wall and then the screams of people inside. A large wolf, with multiple scars on his body, walked up to the front of the pack. "I knew they would come back." He said growling lowly. Another wolf walked up beside him and looked at him. "Probably trying to cause havoc and striking fear into the humans." Responded the young wolf. "That could be the case. But, aren't you supposed to be with your mother, protecting the pups?" He asked him eyeing him carefully. He folded back his ears and tilted his head down. "I would lie, but I didn't think she needs my help with it." He told the Alpha. "Go. She needs help and you know it" he commanded the young wolf. The wolf wined a little before moving backwards and making his way back towards the makeshift den. The Alpha watched the wall, and saw the figures jump back over the wall and into the forest.

* * *

The village was on lock down, everyone staying inside their homes and guards posted by the walls and both entrances. The ones who were bitten, were settled into the Inn and all windows bordered up just incase the people turned. Emilis father sat at the table in the room below. He had a cross bow in front of him and he had his head down on the table. His wife, was laying down in their room asleep. The last few hours exhausted her. Emili frowned, watching her father shift in discomfort. She made her way down the ladder and walked over to him. "You should have someone look at that." She told him. He looked up at her, his face pale. "No. I refuse to do what the so called "hunter" barks out to me. And I'll be fine" he told her, waving off her concern. Emili shook her head. "Fine. Then let me see to it. If you will let no one else check it out." She responded and walked to a linen basket and pulled out clean gauze. He sighed a heavy sigh and turn a little in his chair to face her before undoing the strings on his wool boots and pulling it off. She walked back over to him and set down the gauze on the table and went off again for some water and a clean rage to clean off the blood. "I'll be right back. Stay here" She told him and before he could respond she had grabbed a pal and walked out the door into the late night.

* * *

Emili walked along the street, towards the towns well, making sure to keep out of the sight of the guards or the hunter. She kept quiet and moved quickly, sticking to the shadows. Emili spotted the well and pretty much ran over to it and put the handle on a hook and lowered it down into the water below. She struggled a bit, pulling the bucket back up once it was full of water. She grunted and set it down on the edge of the well and sighed. A sudden hand went down on her shoulder making her jump and quickly turn around almost knocking off the bucket. "Oh God, you surprised me." She said looking up at The Hunter. "What are you doing out here." He told her. "I'm just getting water. Is that so bad?" She asked him. He didn't show any emotion, while he asked her questions. "Go back to your home. And do not come out until morning." He told her before walking off threw the street and disappearing into the shadows. Emili watched him leave before sighing and hanging onto the bucket handle and waddled towards her home, not even trying to hide in the shadows. When she reached the house, and pushed it open with her foot. "I'm back" she sounded and looked at her father, who again had his head down on the table. She sighed and set the bucket down on the table, spilling some of the water on the floor. She prodded his elbow with her hand, hoping to wake him up. When he didn't, she sighed, feeling like a used doll. "Great..he's asleep and i was fixing to help with something.." she grumbled and went to grab a blanket and put it around his shoulders. She frowned when she felt the heat radiating off of him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two days were normal, well as normal as it could get with people being scared to even leave their homes. There wasn't any change in the people put into the Inn. Even Emilis father seemed to go back to normal after that night, but he was weary, keeping his crossbow and hunting knife with him at all times, even around the house. Her mother, was pale and didn't do much, besides staring at random things blankly and not saying anything to anyone. Emili, well she was doing her usual routine, walking about and fetching the things her father told her to get. Since her mother wasn't doing much, Emili had to do the cooking and the house work. It was tiring, sweeping the floor and washing the used kitchen utensils after every meal. No wonder her mother looked so tired at the end of the day. And when everything was done, she wasted no time in falling under the sand-mans spell.

Sometimes, she would look back on her child hood, when there was nothing left to do, how she was pretty much an outcast from the start. Parents told their kids to stay away from her, fearing that she was wild and had rabies. There was this one time, her and her sister were outside in the spring, and her sister was playing with the other village kids. One had came up to her and pestered her, telling her she was nothing but a loser and a freak. The others knew better and stepped back. Emili didn't really remember what happened after the. Just what her sister told her. That she had attacked the kid and bit his arm, drawing blood. But no one bothered her much after that. There was a knock on the door, while emili was sweeping and she answered the door to come face to face with one of the hunters companions. "Be sure to keep your doors locked. Its gonna be a full moon tonight miss." He told her politely, unlike the others who seemed to have smug attitudes, thinking they are the bosses of this new prison. Emili nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you for the information." She replied with a slight bow of her head and shut the door. That's right. The start of a new month was approaching, and it was predicted to be a full moon this evening. Emili smiled to herself. She could probably get out of here, when the moon rises up. And if they legends were true, all the bitten people will become monsters. But that also meant her father, would be one to. Emili looked to her parents room, and a face peering at her from the door way. "..who was that, Emili?" Asked her father. " just one of the so called "guards" telling me the full moon will rise tonight." She responded, going back to her sweeping. Her fathers face seem to pale but he receeded back into the room.

* * *

That night, he tossed and turned in his bed, him surprised that his wife didn't wake up to all his movements. He groaned quietly and pushed off the blankets and laid there, his breath coming in like he had been running. He looked at the closed window and watched the light rise threw the cracks. He felt his skin get hotter and sharp quick pains shot threw his body. He bite down on his tongue to keep from screaming out. He kept looking at the pale light as it rose and seem to blind his vision.

Suddenly he seemed like he wasn't in his body anymore. He could hear him self shout and bellow out. He saw his wife bolt up in the bed and then scream, her eyes wide in fright. He watched as she fell out of bed and backed up against the wall. His changing body, felt strange. He felt bigger and he could hear his heart beating fast, or was it his wifes? He couldn't tell at that moment. When he felt no pain, and started to feel excited, the adrenaline pumping threw his veins, it made him want to howl. And how he did howl! Oh how it felt great, he felt free at this moment. Then he heard the whimpering, and it seemed to bother him, anger him even. He looked at the cowering woman on the floor and his red eyes narrowing. He tried telling her to shut up but it only came out as a growl. He pounced on her and clawed her face and ripped off her arm. Her screams made him even more excited and he continued to ripe her flesh.

* * *

Emili woke to the loud piercing screams and a loud howl. She bolted up and made her way quickly down the ladder. She ran to her parents room and walked in on a complete blood bath. She knew it was ber father crouching there eating what she thought was her mother. Bile rose up in her throat but she swallowed it down and backed up into the table making it rattle. The bulk tensed up and looked over at her, blood and meat chunks hanging from his muzzle. He growled and stood up on his hind legs. Emili closed her gaping mouth, and turned around and raced to the door. She heard it growl and the pounding of its giant paws on the wood flooring. She opened the door and ran out into the night, the sound of other howls going off and people running about yelling. She paid then no heed, instead she ran straight for the fence.

Emili raced to the fence, the werewolf getting closer. She gritted her teeth and tried to go faster, but her legs couldn't do it. She could practically hear his breathing in her ear. Some one moved out in front of her, making her body slam them down to the muddy ground. She heard the wolf jump over them and skid before slamming into a wooden cart. Emili looked down to see one of the other teens that lived there under her. Luckily he wasted no time in pushing her off and running away. She glared and stood up and began running again getting a head start before the beast. She heard it howl but she refused to look behind her. It would only slow down her she reached the wall she looked for something to give her a boost. She growled in frustration and ran along the wall but evidently found nothing. She heard a low growl making her turn around quickly.

* * *

The moon shined down below giving everything an eerie feeling. It was suddenly obscured by clouds blocking its shine completely. He could suddenly feel his adrenalin calm down and he finally had his voice back. He felt tired and he could see Emili standing in front of her. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What..what was i doing? " he asked confused and felt the sudden rush of adrenalin again making him cringe. He saw her eyes widen a bit. "G-get away from me..." he ordered and she wasted no time in doing so. Emili raced down the side of the wall, angry at herself. She should have at least found something to give her a boost over the wall. She potted her tree ahead and felt relief that it was still there, standing. She pushed her body to go faster. When she reached the tree she made her way up it and down the side of the wall to the spikes below.


	6. Chapter 6

He saw the small figure climb over the wall and jump down. He crouched down, curious on who would be stupid enough to retreat from their safety. He knew there were wolves inside the wall, from the howls and screams. He watch the figure jump down before taking off towards him and the forest. A sudden pang of fear went threw him, causing him to back up and practically lay down. When the figure got closer, he see that it was female. By the way she smelled and the outfit she wore. He grew curious and sat up on his haunches to get a better look of her. In the moonlight, her hair was curly and a pale color. In this form, he was color blind and only saw in black and white. He watched as she panted a little and looking out into the forest, looking right past him.

"Hello?" Emili called out to the forest hoping at least the wolf she had seen before was there. To her dismay there was no movement, making her feel alone. That feeling didn't last long as a howl rang out from the village, a howl that seemed to very close to the wall. She grinded her teeth and started fast walking into the forest, her skirt getting caught of thorns and her hair on low hanging branches. Emili didn't know what to do and for the first time, she felt lost. There was a snap of a twig, and Emili looked up and saw a figure running off threw the underbrush. "Hey, wait!" She called out and began running after it. It could be a trap, or it could be safety, but all she knew is that it away from the village.

* * *

The alpha sat perched up on a high rock near the edge of the black river. He watched the water rush by, hitting the rocks and shattering into water droplets and foam. He sighed and ran his hands threw his black, greying hair. It had been awhile since he had changed from his wolf form. It felt weird, walking on two legs and being able to pick up things and not be able to smell the scents of the forest. But, it gave him a chance to say what he always wanted to say out loud and not have to strain his vocal chords. "Why are you here, by your lonesome?" Asked a female voice. He turned around to stare at his mate, her white hair setting lightly on her pale shoulders. "I just needed to clear my head, that's all." He told her smiling slightly. She tilted her head to side and walked shakily over to him. "Are you sure that's all?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder. She stared at him intently, her black eyes shining in the moonlight. He sighed and looked back at the water. "I'm fine really" he repeated the fake words to her. He wasn't sure why he was lying to his mate, but he guessed, he didn't want her to hear is worries about one who has been lost since the fire. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "What ever you say, my love. Don't sit out her for to long. I don't want you catching a humans disease." She told him before backing up, her body slowly changing back to her wolf form. Her blacks eyes watched him for a moment before she turned around and walked back towards the pack. He watched her leave and turned back to the rushing water.

He reached his packs residence and raced inside. He didn't expect the female to follow him inside until she walked up behind him without him even noticing. He saw the pack turn their gaze upon him, not really looking at him but passed him. There was a low growl and another male walked up to him, one larger then he. "Why is there a human here!?" He growled at the young wolf, who looked confused before he looked behind him see her looking at them both intently. "I-i didn't mean to lead her here. I didn't think she would be stupid enough to actually follow me here" he told the male. The young wolf hide his tail under him and ducked his head in shame as the male stared him down. "You know what we will have to do now!? We will probably have to get rid of her, so she doesn't go blabbering about us!" "Why would I tell anyone where this place is?" No one was really expecting her to say anything to them , or even understand them!

Emili watched them, listening to them. She didn't understand why she could hear them, but she was glad she could. She had said one sentence and got all of their attention. "I've been looking for signs that you all existed and I finally found you." She told them taking a step forward. The big wolves seemed to automatically go into defensive positions and started growling at her. The wolf who had stepped up cautiously walked towards her. "Go back the way you came, human. You don't belong here!" He told her, but she wasn't effected by his comment. "Where will I go? Can't go back to the village, since everyone thinks of me as a freak." "I don't care where you go! Just leave her!" He glared at her, trying to act like a threat.

"She isn't going anywhere" said a booming voice. All head turned to an opening and a wolf, larger then the others, stared at them all. "She just so happens to be the one who was lost. She may not look or smell like it, but she IS one of us." The Alpha stated walking threw the crowd of wolves, each one moving out of his way and bowing their heads in respect. "How is she one of us!? Just look at her! She's not fit to be here or be one of us!" Growled the wolf, standing up to his superior. The alpha looked down at him. "Do NOT question me pup. I'll have you hunting for the whole pack for months if you keep this up. And cleaning the old" He warned.

* * *

Emili watched the confrontation and hearing them argue back and forth, before the young wolf backed off and walked away, making sure he glared back at her and disappeared behind some brush. "You, the one who was lost, what did the humans call you?" Emili looked at the Alpha before responding. "They called me Emili." The Alpha nodded in acknowledgement. "Well Emili, you will be staying in my den, before everyone gets used to your presence. And, I will be showing you how to change." Emili was confused when he said that. "Change? Why would I change?" She asked him. "You do not remember? You are one of us, but you were born a wolf, but changed into human and stayed that way. I thought you would change, but you didn't." He informed her, his gaze easily meeting hers. "I was? I thought i was born from a witch who could talk to animals" The Alpha chuckled and nudged her hand. "Follow me. I will show you the way to my den"

After he showed where she would be staying, he introduced her to some of the wolves, some were nice, others were sour, since they were to young to have even known her. The Alpha told her that he mother had been caught in the fire when she had been taken from her home. She met the young wolf, and found out his name was Sebastian, and he was the son of the Alpha, she also found out his name to be Eli. When she finally got to lay down, she actually slept in a cuddle puddle with the Alpha, Sebastian and the Alphas mate, Kale. It was really warm, with three bodies close to hers. It made it easy to drift off to sleep, and give her good dreams, of running with wolves.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Eli took her to the river and found a shallow area where the water isn't moving to fast. He told her she needed to wash off the many scents from the village. She stared at the cold water and gave him a skeptical look. "I am not getting in there. That water is cold!" She told him crossing her arms. He growled and nudged her in the side with his muzzle. "You are getting in the water. We will sit here until you get into that water." He told her. She glared at him before removing her clothes and stepping into the cold water. "I sware..if i get sick, its on you" Eli chuckled and sat down. Emili mumbled and sat down in the water, laying back to wash the dirt out of her hair. She could feel cold needles pricking her skin, making her shiver.

After a few minutes she quickly got out of the water and covered her chest as she went to her clothes. "You wont need those" He told her, his form slowly shifting to were he was crouched. Her eyes widened seeing his features go to one of a human male. "That's what I'll be changing into?" She asked, her arms crossed over her body as she sat down. He nodded and sat down completely, crossing his bare legs. "Yes. Now, lets begin" Emili nodded and followed his instructions, to relax her body and close her eyes. "Now, clear your mind, to where there is nothing but black." Emili found it a bit hard to do that, questions rushing through her mind. She managed it, pushing down all the thoughts trying to rush in at once. "Let yourself fade, into the darkness, and search for a distinct feeling. A feeling of freedom, to run, to hunt"

He watched her soft features, before her brows furrowed. He saw her body tense up. "Relax, let it take over" he told her calmly. It didn't seem to help her. Her eyes shot open and gasped like she was out of breath, and her body shook slightly. "I-i can't do it.. I'm afraid to." She told him. A slight frown crossed over his face, he wondered why she was so afraid and of what. "Why are you afraid?" "I don't know. I just get a sense of fear when i...get near the feeling." He nodded slowly and started to saw something, but a wolf walked into the clearing. "Sir, your mate needs to speak with you" the wolf replied looking over to Emili, who grabbed her clothing to cover herself. The Alpha nodded and easily shifted back and followed the wolf. He looked back at her. "We will continue this later. For now, you can wonder around, but not past the river" he told her before walking away to leave her to get dressed.

* * *

Sebastian looked around to see if there were any of his pack around, before changing. He did this often to try and remember what it felt like to pick things up and to be able to climb. He thought it weird though, to walk of two legs and rise up over bushes that are usually taller then him in his wolf form. He sat on a stump, his hands sitting on his knees, his blue gaze looking out at all the greens, reds, oranges and browns of the forest. He like all the color, but most of the time he saw in just black and white. He didn't notice her walk up and study his human body, until she spoke. "You know, you are really pale for someone who stays outside every day." Sebastian flinched and looked behind him, at Emili. "S-sorry, i didn't notice you...how did you stay so quiet?" He asked with a frown. She shrugged her shoulders and looked around at the trees.

"I just learned to sneak up on people"

"oh really? I didn't think humans could learn anything. Well besides you, since your pretty much one of us." Emili sighed and looked back at him. "How do you do it?"

Sebastian had a puzzled look upon his face. "How do I do what?"

" how do you change, without being afraid to?"

Sebastian finally understood. "Well,I just think of much better I would be if I was human or wolf. Then I go threw the lists of advantages, like the running, the enhanced smell, or the ability to pick up objects and see in color." He told her, Emili shaking her head as she thought about it. "But, what about, hunting? I, don't think I could hurt another creature, unless it tried to harm me." She sighed in frustration.

Sebastian grinned. "Oh that's easy! To us, all animals are born again in another life, and we thank the great moon for the gift it has given" he told her smiling. Sebastian seemed to shake as he shifted back to his wolf form. "I know the Alpha wants to be sure you don't hurt yourself while changing but why not try it when your by yourself. And just let it go, be free to run wherever you please." He walked up to her and stared up at her slightly.

Emili smiled at him "I guess I'll try when I can be alone"

* * *

The noise of the forest seem to suddenly stopped its noises. Emili and Sebastian looked around, they both were confused, questions swarming their minds. Lucky for them, they were answered quickly.

There was a growl and a black wolf entered their line of view followed by multiple others.

"Looks we caught a break today, brothers! We have a young pup and a half-ling!" Retorted the first wolf, his eyes full of amusement. "I think this will fun" he growled and moved towards them.

Sebastian laid back his ears and growled standing in front of Emili. "Stay away! You shouldn't be in our territory!"

Emili watched them approach and she quickly reached for anything she could throw or swing at them. Lucky, she found a broken branch to use.

"Your territory? Don't make me laugh! Your weak pack doesn't deserve a territory!"

Sebastian growled and lunged at the bigger wolf and bite down on his flank, pleased to hear a yowl of surprise and pain. They both rolled around on the ground biting and clawing at each other in attempt to kill the other.

Emili put the stick out in front of her and watched the other wolves walk towards her, a few watching their boss fight with Sebastian, eager to join in the fun.

* * *

I'm sorry i haven't been posting much lately, I've been caught up in school work and what not. So I' to update as much as I can. Just tell me if you like it, and what kind of changes i need to make


	8. Chapter 8

Wolves, hearing the trouble near by, came to the aid of Emili and Sebastian. The cursed wolves standing by, jumped into the action as the other showed up. Emili batted away another with the crumbling stick, as she backed up against a tree. 'This is not working out very well' she thought to herself as the wolf lunged at her and ran face first ito the tree as she moved to the side.

There was a loud howl and Eli, walked into the middle of the confrontation. He smacked an excited cursed wolf upside its head making it wobble and stumble to the side. He walked right to Sebastian and the leader of the small force and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him like a leaf to the side, standing in front of the quivering Sebastian. "Go back to your own territory, mut" Growled the Alpha.

"Watch it old man! We will back and there will be nothing you can do to stop us from killing you all!" Barked the cursed wolf before howling and running off with his mates close behind.

Eli sighed and looked around at the wolves standing there, on their guard in case the cursed one's decided to come back the very second.

"Do not worry. They are not coming back here. But, we must be prepared just in case they do in the upcoming days." He told them looking each of them in the eye.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be training to fight the enemy. We will ask help of the Bear clan for help, for training." He watched their faces, looking for any objection but no one produced one. With a satisfied grunt he made his way back towards the rest of their pack.

Emili sighed in relief as the attackers fled and looked to the Alpha as he spoke to them. 'Training?' She wondered if she was going to get the same training, even if she hasn't changed yet. After he had left, everyone started chatting it up, a hint of worry and excitement in their young voices. She caught the sight of Sebastian sitting on the ground, seemingly lost in thought. She walked over to him and just seemed to only stare. "... well that was, eventful.." She said, fiddling with a rock in her hand she had picked up just in case she needed it. He looked at her, his eyes seeming to search her face for something.

" well we've never really been in a confrontation with them before, well besides our elders." Sebastian replied standing up to his full height. "We should get going back to the pack. We probably have a busy day tomorrow."

Emili nodded in agreement and followed after him as he walked back towards their home.

* * *

The next few days went by full of preparation, the young wolves getting taught how to fight properly by the elders who still can even go for a run. Emili still was being taught on how to change, and getting advice from multiple one day, a few brown wolves walked into the pack, looking around at all the grey wolves. "Where is your leader?" Asked the female standing in front.

"I'm here, Fay. I'm glad you accepted my request."

"Yes, but on one condition. Do NOT bring me and my clad into this mess. We wish not to fight"

" that's understood. We wish for only your guidance"

The female looked at the gathered wolves with interest. "I must say, even with hard times like this, you have yourself a quite large pack" Fay told him looking each of them over.

"Thank you. We take care of ourselves well" he replied. "Do you have groups, dividing them into what they are good at?" She asked looking at Eli. "Well, no we don't. These wolves are good at many things" he responded to her. "I see."

Emili watched from behind some foliage, not really sure whether to show herself or not. She felt quite embarrassed though, hiding like a shy pup. She watched them talk for a few minutes before hearing the brown female bark some orders and the wolves began dividing themselves up into groups, even Sebastian was in a group.

"Now, tell me what each group is good at." She ordered standing with such pride it would make a knight cry.

"We are good at stealth" spoke out a wolf from one of the groups. "We help track prey down, even in small spaces" spoke out another. Fay nodded looking around. "We have great speed" said another, "we have great strength" said a familiar gruff voice. Fay looked at the wolf and looked him up and down, looking to the others after him. "I can see that. You all will most likely be in the front. ~

A small voice spoke out behind fay making her turn around. "I'm good with my hands. I can make traps" Emili spoke out, her hands behind her back. Fay looked caught by surprise by Emili's sudden appearance. "Y-you have a human amongst you?" She asked walking to Emili and looking her up and down. "No..I'm one of you, i just can't change like everyone else can yet.." she told the female who's eyes seemed to narrow. "Well, this is very unexpected. How come you haven't changed yet?" Asked Fay. Emili opened her mouth to speak but Eli cut in before she could. "I will discuss that with you later, Fay. For the moment, it scares her to change" he told her, walking up to them both looking at Emili. Fay nodded and they both made their way towards Eli's den.

Sebastian watched the two walk off and goes over to Emili. "Do you think, he will even LET you join in with us to fight? Since you haven't yet changed." He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'll probably go and try to change again before the day ends." She told him walking towards the river.

Emili sat down, next to the roaring river, her eyes closed and sitting on her legs. "You know, you will change when the time is right. When you need it to protect your family" said a voice, surprising her causing her to jump and look over. A female wolf sat there looking at her. "Don't stress yourself to much about it dear" Emili nodded, smiling a little. "Thank you for the advice" replied Emili standing up. "It is no problem. My name is Shiera by the way." Emili smiled. "Its nice to meet you Shiera." She replied. At least, she had made a new friend today.


End file.
